Catch that Panty Thief!
by Gigglesworth
Summary: Hilary recruits Tyson by threatening him and eventually Kai to catch the neighborhood Panty Thief! "You? There's no way I'm stealing your Hello Kitty panties!". Completed
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't make any profit from this only doujinshi artists do! (what? -_-; ) This is a Fanfic you obviously know that already

(A/N: It's really fun to put Tyson in a fic. I'm not abusing much or anything but I'm just fond poking fun at him more than the other characters)

\\

Tyson lay on the floor of the dojo staring lazily at the ceiling. Today nothing interesting happen, he could hang out with his friends but today they aren't here. Max went to America for research purposes with his mom, Ray was in China to participate in some cooking competition, Kenny went to Ming Ming's' concert disregarding the fact that the star issued a restraining order on Kenny due to an incident that happened a year ago that lead to a major misunderstanding, and Kai however is nowhere to be seen after years of being friends he still doesn't quite communicate with them to where or what he is doing.

Tyson sighed 'I wish something exciting would happen' he thought.

Just then the dojo's doors slammed open revealing a panic stricken Hilary.

"Tyson!" she screamed

Surprised, Tyson immediately sat up. Hilary then grabbed him by the shoulders shaking him violently while screaming in his ears "Tyson I have some urgent news! It's terrible! your the only one who can help me!"

Tyson stared at the panicked Hilary with half lidded eyes wondering what news she could bring this time. The first time was when she nagged him about failing grades, the second was about proper personal hygiene and the worst of them all was buying her some feminine napkins, out of all her female friends or family she chose him for some bizarre reason.

He cringed at the thought 'Oh please, not that' there was no way he would go to another embarrassing situation

"Someone been stealing panties all over the neighborhood and mine could be next!" Hilary declared

Tyson raised a brow "what?" seriously what kind of sick pervert steal Hilary's' panties when it has teddy bears in them and maybe some pink hearts or flowers..etc. Not that he peeked at Hilary he just assumed she's the type that wears those. Tyson mentally laugh at the thought

"your joking right?" Tyson asked. Hilary shot a glare at him "this is a serious issue Tyson and you have to help me"

"but why me? why not let the local police handle it?" he whined

"because catching perverts groping women on crowded trains are more important than Panty Man!" Hilary answered

"Panty Man?"

"yes that's what everyone call him nowadays, so are you gonna help me or not?"

"don't I get a reward for capturing this pervert?"

"yes there's a reward"

"such as?"

"uhh... the satisfaction of helping distress women by being their hero?" she lied

Tyson wasn't convinced "not interested"

"please?"

"No means no Hilary" Tyson finally declared crossing his arms

Hilary began omitting dark aura with dangerous intent "I'll castrate you in your sleep" she said in a creepy voice causing Tyson to think back what he said.

He stood up valiantly pumping his fist in the air while the other protects his precious boy parts a kind of pose making him look rather ridiculous "Right let's do this!"

Hilary smiled "I knew you would agree to this, so let's follow the plan that I came up"

"So what's the plan?" He asked

Hilary smiled evilly

Tyson frowns 'This doesn't look good'

An hour later they where at...

"A lingerie store!?" Tyson was red faced at the sight of very revealing undergarments at the large glass window showing mannequins in seductive pose while Hilary simply ignored him and pulled him inside much to his protest "guys aren't supposed to be in this place!" he grab hold on a nearby post

"Hilary its TABOO!!!"

Then both of them engaged in a tug of war

Hilary pulled "oh Tyson grow up this will only take a few minutes"

Tyson pulled back "I'm a MAN" he said thinking his gender is a good excuse in which some cases it is

Hilary countered "I have pictures from the White Tigers' team that you were trying on women's dresses with that perverted old man!"

"WHAT!?" he lost his grip and Hilary finally pulled him inside dragging him by the feet

Tyson screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" she shushed him once they got inside.

They were greeted with a familiar face "Hilary how are you and....Tyson?" Tyson quickly hides his face with his cap

Hilary greets back "Oh hi Ms. Kincaid, Tyson is here for uhhh...here to educate himself! Yeah that's it"

It was a good excuse and their teacher believed it "Oh" their teacher looked at Tyson who just stood in front of here frozen in shock "O-okaay, i'll be on my way" she left proceeding with her lingerie shopping, she felt really uncomfortable seeing one of her male students inside a lingerie store. Hilary waved "Bye" and dragged a still frozen Tyson towards lingerie's that where on sale

"oooh, I bet they have something good over there that will lure Panty Man! c'mon Tyson move your feet!"

Hilary quickly browses for the perfect bait. Tyson was getting uncomfortable by the minute since he was the only boy inside and women where giving him disapproving stares

"Tyson what do you think of these?" she thrust the red lacy undergarment straight at his face, Tyson face was red and quickly turn around

"Gah! Hilary you can't just shove it on a guys face!"

Unfortunately she wasn't listening "wait there's a better one over there!" she grabbed his arm "do you mind hold this for me Tyson? Thanks!" Tyson nearly nosebleed as she handed a red lacey see through lingerie on his right hand and fumbled to it as if it's hot. He sighed to why he has to be the one who suffers to such embarrassing situations; he looked at the store window hoping that by pure abnormal luck someone he knew would pass-by…hopefully a guy

and it did!

A teenager with dark two toned hair, wearing a scarf, black pants, black jacket, black gloves but there was an absence of 4 triangular face paint there and could be only be one. Tyson quickly dashed outside the store feeling the need to have someone suffer with him to this ordeal.

"Kai!" he called

Kai recognizes the voice and turned around "Tyson?"

Excited he quickly clutched his hand on Kais' jacket as if he found his savior "I am so glad you're here! you have no idea the horrors I've been through!" he said as if he suffered a terrible trauma

"Is that underwear on your hand?" Kai simply said looking at Tyson's hand the lingerie still there and Tyson slapped his forehead using his free hand. He absentmindedly forgot that he was still holding it.

"It's Hilary's!" Tyson explains pointing to what he's holding. Kai raise a brow looking suspicious

A person behind Tyson gasped "Tyson!"

Tyson turned around to see a rather perturbed Ms. Kincaid "what do you think you're doing with THAT!?" she pointed to what was Tyson was holding

"No Ms. Kincaid, it isn't like that! I'm only holding this for Hilary then I saw my friend here and- " he was cut off

"you will explain that to me at school young man, no student of mine walks around town holding a panty in his hand and showing off with his male friends! Good day!" and with that she left. Tyson cursed silently

"so…let me get this straight Tyson. You and Hilary are lingerie shopping. _'Together'_?" he said emphasizing that word his voice laced with jealousy, Tyson oblivious to how Kai feels about Hilary just nods. "Does this means your- " Tyson quickly cuts him off

"NO! it isn't like that!"

"oh, that's –"

"I'm not gay!" he finished, completely missing the point

Kai continued as if he's not interrupted "- a relief then what are you really doing?"

"Helping Hilary find some really sexy underwear for someone!"

Kai looked at him, jealous rage coming out at the mention of Hilary + lingerie = for special someone. "So, who's this guy Tyson?" he began cracking his knuckles "who's this guy pining for Hilary?" Kai's eyes began to darken as he continued talking "Hilary who's buying sexy lingerie to show off for him and would corrupt her innocence, that's unforgivable" his aura reeks with murderous intent

"what are you talking about Kai? you got it wrong, what I meant to say is Hilary is in there shopping lingerie to bait that panty thief tonight to put an end to his panty stealing! Geez you make it sound like you like her or something"

Kai sweat dropped 'is he really this dense?' he thought "So…wanna come with?" Tyson was hoping for a yes.

Kai's anger quickly subsides and sighed at Tyson's stupidity. His inner pervert however went wild 'Oh yeah we can get to see her trying on panties!' lewd images of Hilary began to fill his mind

"Kai you have a little drool over there" Tyson pointed out

Kai snapped out from his little daydream and went back to normal "sure, I'll help" he eagerly said

"really?" Tyson was surprised because it's rare that Kai will involve himself to whatever misadventure Tyson was in. A smile plastered on his mischievous face 'Oh yeah Kai will suffer with me in this lingerie of hell' but much to his dismay Kai swiftly entered the store

"C'mon let's see what Hilary picked other than that crap your holding" Kai said, he really wanted to see her wearing those sexy lingerie's. He was sure lucky he randomly picked this side of the street to take a walk and then be spotted by your best friend/rival who happens to shop with his love interest.

A few minutes later…

Tyson was sulking in a corner not wanting to do anything that requires his opinion about what lingerie's looked good, heck he doesn't want to even want to look at one and he could have sworn female fans that recognized him as the beyblade world champion and they mouth something like 'pervert', 'panty man jr.' or worst 'Hentai Kamen' (hey at least he's a super hero in the manga wearing a panty on his head)

Kai on the other hand was the opposite. The girls were blatantly flirting at Kai ever since word come out that he's in a lingerie store

"You're Kai Hiwatari from the BBA Revolution! Can you tell me if I look HOT in these?" a girl said displaying herself for Kai to see, she was wearing a pink bra that matches with her pink thong. Kai didn't look her way

Another butt in "Can you autograph my breast?" Kai did not pay attention "you can fondle them if you want' she added seductively but failed

Another girl pushed her away "Can you unclasp my bra for me? I can't seem to reach it" when Kai didn't care, she took it off on purpose

"oh will you look at that my breast are too large that the bra fell" was her excuse. Tyson from afar blushed madly and almost cost him massive nosebleed if he ever take another long and lingering look

Even the owner of the store joined in

"young man we haven't had this many customers in this store before. Do you mind working for us here? We really don't mind having a handsome virile young man" the owner winked resisting the urge to slap his butt or even grope it

Kai however simply ignored them as he was too focused on someone else and Tyson was inches away from the exit as he couldn't take it anymore and yelled FREEDOM as he got outside earning himself curious looks from pedestrians

"Kai, what do you prefer white or black?" Hilary said holding two coat hangers and displaying each lingerie to Kai .She look sideways looking for Tyson

"I wonder where Tyson went?" Kai quickly took a picture of the oblivious Hilary with his phone, he almost felt his pants tighten as he imagine her wearing those, his features still normal although he's thankful that Ray and Max weren't in Japan or they will definitely ruin any blissful moments he had when it came to Hilary. Just like that time….

* * *

The stadium was full and Hilary's was joining an Amateur's Tournament. While defeating all the competitors she was facing Tyson the reigning champion as a prize. She was going to prove to Tyson that she does not suck at beyblading. She looked at the benches to see Kai who had helped her train, seeing her looking his way gave her a thumbs up for encouragement.

Hilary was wearing clothes that according to Kai 'to help make smooth movements while being comfortable at the same time'. She was wearing clothes that Hilary always wanted to try out, she was wearing

A Sailor Moon Outfit

Kai couldn't be any happier. In midst of Hilary's battle with Tyson there where times that he could see gratuitous panty shots every time Hilary make a dramatic pose. Kai just stood there and stared for a very long time

Ray came to his side with a concerned look on his face "Kai"

"…" Kai was too engrossed looking at Hilary

"we all know that you like Hilary and all well except maybe for Tyson but there are times that I wonder…have you even told her you like her?"

He was still staring at Hilary "I'm just waiting for the right time"

"Kai what you're doing isn't normal, you're almost the type that might become a sexual predator in the future making Hilary the target. Why don't you confess to her after this? I'm sure she feels the same way about you… you're not listening aren't you?"

"…"

"Kai you have something that's making us very uncomfortable"

Kai glared at him at the side "why would I make you feel uncomfortable Ray?"

"Kai…I can see your boner from here"

Kai looked down at his pants for a moment and stared back at Hilary just in time for her to make another pose

"So?" Kai said not caring at all

"Get rid of it Kai! There are kids in here and were supposed to be role models! And I definitely don't want Mariah to see THAT" Ray was thankful that Mariah was far too busy cheering on Hilary screaming 'GIRL POWER'

Max joins in "Rays' right Kai, nobody wants to see how huge your -"

"Fine!" Kai interrupted and left

Max hid in a corner feeling very hurt "he didn't even let me finish" he sniffled

* * *

"Kai your spacing out" said Hilary waving a hand at his face to make sure he's alright

"hn?" Kai snapped out from the flashback and quickly remembered he was suppose to be helping her decide and quickly made a decision

"Both" he nonchalantly said

Hilary was surprised "what?"

"We'll take both, I'll pay" he gave a lopsided grin

"why that's very generous of you, thanks Kai"

"my pleasure" he smirked 'at least now I have stolen shots of Hilary in my phone inside a lingerie store, Lucky day' he was a bit disappointed however 'too bad I can't convince her to wear it and show it to me, damn'

"now to set the plan into action!" Hilary said in excitement

"what plan?" Kai asked, confused

"to capture Panty man of course! didn't Tyson tell you?"

Kai was silent for a moment

"of course" he said, he mentally slap himself, he was far to busy ogling at Hilary he forgot that it was supposed to be used as bait for Panty man. He clenched his fists 'there's no way I'm gonna let him get away with it though, I'LL BEAT HIM TO A PULP!' he smiled sinisterly as he and Hilary got out the store with Tyson waiting for them outside, he looked pale for some reason

"KAI! Comeback! I'll let you take my virginity!" shouted one deranged fangirl. The trio just kept walking

Tyson then whispered to only Kai could hear "Kai what's that huge bulge in your pants?"

Looking down at his crotch for a second and continued walking pretending he didn't have an erection just now "ignore it Tyson"

Later that night

"Kai… I'm cold, itchy and hungry. I don't think Panty Man will come"

"…"

"It's been hours, can we do this next time tomorrow night?"

Tyson was getting on Kai's nerves. He have been complaining all night making him want to punch Tyson out cold but any sudden movement might blew there cover, They where conveniently hiding in thick bushes just beside Hilary's house while the bait just hangs at the backyard along with other undergarments besides them. So, punching Tyson was out of the question and Hilary might throw a fit to which minimize his chances of impressing her, besides she's watching from the doors tinted window from the dark so she wont be seen.

"Did I mention I'm really hungry?"

"…"

"I shouldn't drink all that soda"

"…"

"Kai I need to pee"

"…!"

"Man your really serious about this. Do you mind taking over while I'll go home in the comfort of my bed AND pee just right there in the corner?"

"…"

"Well, it's really nice talking with you buddy excuse me while I'll take a piss my bladder is really full" before Tyson make any sudden movements Kai hiss at him

"Sit the hell down and hold it like a man Tyson! I hear footsteps" he ordered. Tyson grumbled

A man wearing an all black ski mask, trench coat, pants, shoes and gloves entered the Tachibana Residence with ease. Looking around his surroundings he tiptoed his way towards the bait laid out for him. Panty Man grinned at his prize "Hellooo, sexy! This will go straight to my collection" reaching a hand to grab the lingerie something hard and almost metallic hit him

CLANK!

THUD!

Panty man was out cold. Kai just hit him with his questionable heavy scarf

Tyson was surprised "I didn't know you can also use your scarf as a weapon"

"That will teach him to never do indecent things" Kai said picking up his scarf and wearing it back around his neck

"Well this was sure easy, I didn't even have to do anything" Tyson said while relieving himself at a corner "Hilary we got him!" he shouted. Hilary woke up and wiped the drool on her face so the guys won't notice she doze off and came out of the back door

"Oh thank goodness, I tho- TYSON NOT AT THE FLOWER BEDS!" she threw a flower pot to stop Tyson from violating her mothers' prized flowers with her unusual sudden strength

CRACK!

THUD!

Tyson dropped to the ground face down with a huge lump appearing at the back of his head. Kai sighed. Hilary went towards Tyson fearing she might hit him too hard and cracked his skull, she bent down and give him a slight nudge on the back to see if he respond " oh dear I'm sorry Tyson I didn't mean to hit you that hard. Are you okay?"

Tyson groans in pain and mutters something unintelligible

"Oh thank goodness your fine!" Hilary assumed and was quite relieved

Kai went over to the two and bent over to take a closer look at Tyson's' huge lump "So Hilary I guess you better call the police to arrest that guy and some ice for Tyson's head"

Hilary stood up "right, we better do that before…" she look over to where Panty Man was "Hey, where'd he go?" she quickly scanned around and notice something "he's gone and he also took those expensive panties!"

Infuriated, Kai quickly rose to his feet and ran as quickly as he can so he might catch up Panty Man and Hilary followed him leaving a semi-conscious Tyson on the ground

To be Continued….

\\

**Here's what will happen in the next chapter**

"Honey I caught Panty man!"

"You? There's no way I'm stealing your Hello Kitty panties!"

"Guys I just woke up in the Police Station…pantless!"

**Bonus**

**Several parts of this story will have it's own story**

**1. How Kenny got banned at every Ming Ming concert **

**2. Tyson buys napkins for Hilary **

**3. Hilary learns to beyblade**

**Okay go ahead and review**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade, the psychiatric facility wing, your mom and etc…

* * *

Chapter 2: Run panty man! RUN!

Panty Man ran as fast as his feet could carry but his visions are still blurry from the head injury Kai gave him earlier. He was lucky enough to be alive since Kai didn't use full force of his strength that's enough to give him a brain hemorrhage. Running from Hilary's neighborhood, he was close into reaching the downtown area and in to his hideout where he kept his lingerie collection

"Hahahaha! Those meddling kids won't catch up to me now!" he cackled, breathing heavily it's been too long since he had some exercise. Thinking maybe it's a good idea to stop and rest for awhile he look behind to see is someone is still pursuing him. His eyes bulged, for a moment he could have sworn there was some sort demon who has a killing intent look on his face running towards him and gaining on him . Panty man cursed he rubbed his eyes and looked again his vision was almost clear and remembered the person behind him

'Oh shit, shit, shit, shit, shit it's that crazy kid with the scarf!' he panicked with such adrenaline rush from fear that Kai might actually kill him this time, he ran faster. Kai kept running while berating himself to let his guard down for a second to check up on Tyson and now Kai was pissed but he was beyond pissed when Panty Man even took the lingerie that was meant for Hilary

'If that bastard takes one long whiff on that lingerie I'll pour gasoline on him along with the other lingerie he defiled!' and with that thought in mind Kai fueled by anger ran faster than before and was almost closer to Panty Man.

Panty Man heart beat was beating faster now, not only did Kai was almost close, he was running out of breath and that can't be good. Thinking up a plan he turn right to an alley thinking he could lose Kai in there with its maze like path.

Meanwhile back at Tyson

Hilary's father came home after a late night drink spree with his co-workers, he was tipsy and his visions were failing him when he kept bumping on the sidewalk wall, trips when he got to the door and fell backwards when he was digging up his pocket to get the key to the house.

"Ugh… I really shouldn't join that beer drinking contest" he said groggily trying to stand up so he can change and get to bed. He heard someone moaning in the backyard at first he thought he was hearing things but when he heard it again he came up with a conclusion

"My god! There's an injured animal in my backyard" he said and ran to the backyard thinking he could help the poor animal who happened to be a kid named Tyson but he didn't know that. He reached the place and found Tyson but it was dark and he can't clearly see Tyson's face only his dark shadowy figure. Hilary's father was trying to figure out what was going on.

1 there's a stranger trying to stand up while holding his head in pain

2 there was a broken flower pot behind him

3 there was missing underwear and it must have belonged from his wife and not his daughter because his daughter was the type who wears panties that has strawberries, teddy bears or whatever cute things printed in them.

Then he finally came up with an answer: Panty Man was trying to steal his wife's lingerie and some strange force stops him by dropping a flower pot on his head

'of course that makes all sense now!' He thought. The alcohol took all his reason and now he was thinking illogically. When Tyson finally stood up and took a look around he wondered where Kai and Hilary went

"I got you now Panty Man!" Hilary father shout and lunged at him, Tyson was quick to move but not enough since his pants was down when he was peeing earlier but was interrupted by Hilary when she threw the flower pot behind him. Hilary's father tackled him below his waist making Tyson crawling and wriggling his way out to escape from this crazy drunk man.

"I'm not Panty Man! Let go of me!" Tyson screamed trying to squirm his way out

"Honey I caught Panty Man!" he called out his wife when he felt no struggle he looked and notice Tyson was gone and all was left was his pants. He stood up trying to figure out what just happened and came up with a conclusion

"He evaporated into thin air!" he screamed

That's when his wife hit him with a frying pan "For goodness sake it's 1 am and you're waking up the neighbors with your drunken state. Now get in the house and sleep on the floor as punishment for your behavior" she ordered

Rubbing his sore head he followed "yes ma'am" Hilary's mom is a very scary person

Tyson ran until he got to a secluded place to hide "Thank goodness for a moment I thought I can't get out of his grip" he said he was only in his underwear and felt awkward walking around the neighborhood pantless

"At least I'm safe for now, what worse could happen?"

There was a growling noise

Tyson slowly turn his head around and saw a rabid black street dog. Apparently Tyson once heard in the news about a demon dog roaming around the streets and that dog catchers failed to capture this killer dog

"nice doggie" Tyson said nervously trying to please the dog. The dog starts barking, Tyson quickly ran with the dog after him "why do bad things always happens to me?" he screamed

Back at the action

Hilary finally caught up with Kai and followed him right to where Panty man was cornered something jumped behind her and was climbing towards her shoulder… it was a huge rat, she panicked and frantically ran randomly with the rat still clinging on her shoulder

"get off me! get off me!" she screamed

Meanwhile, Panty man was staring at the wall blocking his way, he was cornered there was no place to go now. He backed himself against the wall shaking with fear as Kai walk closer to him slowly

Panty Man pleaded "Please don't hurt me! I have this serious obsession for lingerie's and I can't help myself" when Kai didn't respond and continued to move closer and cracking his knuckles, Kai gave the man a death glare. Sensing that he's really in deep trouble he chose to give up the lingerie "Here you can have it back" searching for the stashed lingerie in his hidden pockets he shakily return it to Kai while he use his other arm to shield himself

"You already defiled it you scum and now you're going to pay the price!" before Kai could pummel Panty Man to death Hilary jumped behind him.

"Kai help me get rid of this rat off my shoulder!" she screamed lunged herself against Kai as he turned around her action caused Kai to lose his balance and both of them fell. Kai could feel her breast pressing on his chest and all his intention of killing Panty Man all went away and felt himself getting a hard on. He laid there frozen and unable to move Panty man took this as an opportunity to escape

"Hahahaha thanks little girl!" Panty Man laughed and ran

Hilary sat up and the rat finally jumped off her shoulder "you're not gonna get away and steal my panties that easy!"she screamed at him. Panty Man stops for a minute to retort "You? There's no way I'm stealing your Hello Kitty panties!" he stick his tongue at her and ran

"Hello Kitty panties?" Kai said looking at Hilary above him, he had no idea Hilary was wearing such things but for some reason he finds it cute

"I… umm…well..oh shut up and do something!" Hilary was embarrassed, her face was red 'great, Kai must be turned off now that he knows I still wear childish underwear' she thought

"I can't stand up unless you get off me Hilary" he said, smirking

Looking at their position Hilary turned bright red as she saw how she was currently sitting him in an astride position "oh…uhhh.. sorry" she quickly get off him it felt so awkward that she couldn't bear looking at him .

Kai stood up "I can still catch up to him go back and see how Tyson is doing before he wander off and forgetting who he is" before Kai could run a loud scream was heard and some crashing and rustling

"AHHHHH! DEMON DOG!" they recognize the voice as Panty Man. They quickly ran to the source of the scream and found Panty Man lying on the ground with a huge rabid dog growling above him.

"Please help me you guys and I promise not to steal underwear anymore" he pleaded but they ignored him

"Kai it's that rabid dog in the news" Hilary said standing behind Kai to shield herself

"Oh him, he's not really harmful" Kai said and patted the dog on the head while still growling at Panty Man

Hilary was surprised "you know him!"

"yes, his name is Daisuki"

Hilary raised a brow "you even gave him a name!" she exclaimed, _Daisuki_ is a name only given to small breed dogs that means _cute or likable _but Kai gave it to a huge black dog who was foaming in the mouth snarling at Panty Man

"What's so wrong about that?" he said, giving the dog some treat he got from his pocket. Daisuki ate it aggressively his dog slobber dripping on Panty Man's face

"Ahhh! gross!"

"good boy" Kai said

Hilary was speechless, Kai can be weird sometimes but very reliable to have around so she decided to not say anything. Both were tired and it was very late. They heard police siren heading towards their direction

"The police can handle it from here, c'mon I'll walk you home" Kai said, Hilary can't help but agree

"Don't let him out of your sight Daisuki" Kai commanded, Daisuki barked in response as Kai and Hilary walk away from the scene

"By the way Kai I felt something long and hard earlier and I was thinking do you have a flashlight in your pocket?" Hilary asked, she had no clue what she felt pressing on her thigh earlier when both of them fell on top of each other

Thinking of an excuse so Hilary wouldn't know it was his erection he agreed that it was indeed a flashlight

"yes"

"Do you think we could use it right now? It's kinda dark"

"it's broken" he lied "don't worry, just hold my hand. I'll lead the way" he said, he reach out his hand reassuringly. It took Hilary a few second to accept and finally held his hand. Both of them walk hand in hand for some reason it felt good

Minutes later they where at Hilary's home

"Kai thanks for everything, you were really a big help today" Hilary said thanking Kai

"No problem, now where's that Tyson go?" Kai looked at the backyard and saw no sign of Tyson but his pants that just lay outside

Hilary got worried "Oh no he could be in trouble!"

"Hilary this is Tyson were talking about of course he could be in trouble like always" he said flatly "Now get rested, I'll handle this matter" he said picking up Tyson's pants

Hilary nod in agreement. Leaving things to Kai is much better than doing it herself

Later in the morning

While Hilary was eating her breakfast, her father was watching the news

"We interrupt this program for special news today the police finally caught Panty Man earlier sometime in 2 a.m. He was found lying on the ground with a dog lying on top of him, this dog happens to be the demon dog that the resident feared and avoided but today he's in the dog pound where he belongs. There was also a pantless boy that the police found in a pile of garbage bags police assumed he was Panty Man's rape victim. Here's a video of the boy inside the police precinct apparently his friend was there to take him home"

The video shows footage of Tyson who was pantless and he was hugging Kai while crying. Hilary choked on her cereal

"Kai it was terrible first Hilary hit me with a flower pot, then a drunk man wrestled me then this dog tried to kill me and after that I woke up here pantless and they think I'm a rape victim of that bastard!"

Kai sweatdropped "Tyson, wear your pants when your planning on making physical contact .You're giving everyone here the wrong impression" he said giving him his pants

"for the last time I'm not GAY!" Tyson cried

The video went back to studio with the news woman

"And so the case of Panty Man is closed. Women will no longer worry about missing underwear's now that he is behind bars. Thank you and Good bye"

End

* * *

I like Ecchi fics. Do you like Ecchi fics? Just review

Japanese Dictionary

Daisuki = Used to present a great like for something, literal translation (Japanese to English) is to "Like alot"


End file.
